kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kubera Leez/@comment-50.10.197.72-20140106233848/@comment-162.157.228.235-20140316084508
I would be happier if that was the case than if it was the original Kubera, although I would be even HAPPIER if it was a human. Because that's what the person above implied (albeit unintentionally, in the same manner they implied it was Ananta, which I will eventually explain, as well, in the following). A person who wore a blanket speaking to Agni about Brilith, actually sounds like Brilith's mother. See, Brilith's mother *apparently* didn't care about her daughter and Agni is trying to keep Brilith's lifespan from being shortened, which would imply that her mother had something to do with that, as does the photo that appears next to Agni's internal monologue on that latter issue. Too, that could be what the poster thought was a blanket, although it actually wasn't. Humans, unlike Nastika (and Astika?), also have an afterlife. How Brilith's mother would know Leez however is beyond me. If some explanation could be given about that, then this scenario would make me the HAPPIEST. Plus, when you see Ananta (not Anata, that's a Japanese version of you) in Sagara's reminiscences, you see him wearing a scarf-like cloth that is at least similar to the colour of his hair, and is much like Yuta's, in his third stage of development, and does indeed somewhat resemble a blanket, as well (Spade W, did you miss that part, because that's where the answer to your question comes in? Someone Sagara was begging Ananta not to meet up with a God that he thought was his friend, and 'they' were telling him that this God was NOT his friend). Most Nastika (again: as well as Astika; and primeval Gods?) can change gender (and that appears to include Nastika from the Ananta clan). He could also be familiar with Leez because of God Kubera. And, for that reason, I will, at least, be just a little bit happier about this situation than when I thought it most DEFINITELY had to be Kubera taking over her body. However, the first part of your post implies that Kubera is talking, and that he is the one talking TO the other person, rather than BEING talked to. The fact that he says he no longer cares personally is what makes it even MORE likely, to me, that it is him talking. As i've never seen any indication that God Kubera actually cares about her. In fact, when Sagara and Kubera face-off against each other, Sagara, himself (at the time), implies that very thing. And, again, that could be one more reason why it is even MORE likely that Ananta is the one who takes over her body (although it leaves me just a LITTLE disappointed). Because he wants to show Kubera how wrong he was/is. Also, to the above poster, yes, Kali IS a primeval God, like Brahma, Shiva and Vishnu, but THAT is one of the reasons that makes her less likely to be the one who is supporting Leez in the manner the OP initially stated (at least if she IS actually dead, about which there seems to be some dispute). If a primeval God dies, they have to wait until the next 'universe' to be resurrected. If a created God dies they can resurrect themselves within the same universe as long as their jurisdiction (/attribute?) remains. For example, as long as the stars remain within the Universe, Agni can keep being resurrected.